Wide Awake
by Sing-Sorrow
Summary: Aragorn and his father, Elrond, visit Mirkwood to attend the wedding of Legolas and Haldir of Lorien (much to the Elf-prince's cluelessness). In the past, Elrond failed to notice the Prince's affection. What would happen to Legolas when Elrond, torn between King and Country, decides it cannot work out? (Bug fixed: story uploaded now) :)


Title: Wide Awake  
Author: deepercut  
Pairings: [ Elrond X Legolas ]  
Ratings: PG13  
Warnings: Violence, Mpreg (hinted)  
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Songfic

Summary: Aragorn and his father, (for all intensive purposes), Elrond, visit Mirkwood once more to attend the wedding of Legolas and Haldir of Lorien (much to the Elf-prince's cluelessness). During their stay the first time, to strengthen the bonds between Mirkwood and Rivendell, Elrond failed to notice the Prince's affection. What would happen to Legolas when Elrond, torn between King and Country, decides it cannot work out?

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story, living (or passed) human beings or fictional characters. These events never happened, according to history or as the original author intended them. This is a work of fiction and is not intended to offend. For entertainment purposes only. Thanks. I do not own the song or the title. They are purely inspirational and belong to the respective authors and creators.

Author's Notes: Inspired by the song Wide Awake by Katy Parry. First Lord of the Rings fic in a long time, I'm a little dusty. First LOTR fic I've decided to publish. Not all are song fics. This one took a while and the Elvish translations are at the bottom of the fic. I hope my readers like it. This one was a challenge because I didn't want the lyrics to be unfitting for the story.

As always, constructive criticism is more than welcome! Reviews are always appreciated and if you enjoyed it, feel free to drop me a comment! :) I don't bite. ;) Also I don't write many different pairings all the time. If you have any suggestions/request, drop me a line for that too! :)

* * *

Hearing the mud suck longingly at his boots, the ranger bent his head and forced his feet to take the last few steps out of the murky forest and into the bewildering kingdom of the Elves. Hidden away in the dark and dank of Mirkwood forest and held captive by the danger that abide on its doorstep, the realm of the Wood Elves was a spectacular sight to see. Built out of tree, Earth, and stone, the kingdom was magnificently hidden, accented and giving hint of life off by the lights of the Valor that twinkled and sparkled like stars.

The ranger felt a grin spread upon his face, his young cheeks turning up. He had finally made his way to this kingdom alone, and it's enchantment only beckoned him more than when he and his father (for all intensive purposes) travelled here earlier in the Spring. The forest was much more dangerous as the season wore on. Still, he braved the forest through Winter to send word to the king of the Wood Elves that his father, the lord of Imladris, was seeking to visit again, soon.

His boots thudding lightly against the stone and his hair fluttering in the wind, the ranger pranced through the kingdom, taking the elaborate stairs carved from stone and roots towards the palace doors. The Elves that spotted him did not bother themselves to his presents, well aware of him from his last visit - which to the immortal beings seemed only days ago. He walked in the castle's open doors and listened to his heels click, one of the only sounds, as he made his way into the king's throne room.

"ought to-Ah, Aragorn! Your sweet smile graces my kingdom once more!" King Thranduil stood arms open, in a gesture of welcome as soon as his eyes caught Aragorn's appearance. No doubt, the Elven king had probably heard him, if not smelt him, coming.

"King Thranduil! Such a warmth enters my heart to be in your spectacular kingdom once more!"

The king smile, arrogantly proud of his court and kingdom, believing the ranger to truly be mesmerized by his realm. "What news have you brought with you, my boy? Where be your good father?"

Aragorn read the strain in Thranduil's face easily. Though he tried, the Elf-King still strain in his lips and words at the recently forged comradeship between Mirkwood and Rivendell. "He is but a day's journey behind me, my Lord. He sent me forwards to tell your grace of our visit."

"Ahh, a spectacular surprise. And in good timing. My Elfling is restless since your party left last time. I must say, you and your brothers certainly left him tainted." Thranduil's voice became hinted with warning.

Thranduil's youngest son, Legolas, no longer an Elfling as his father claimed, was the jewel of his people. Often used by his father as leverage, his beauty was far from imaginable. Soft, creamy fair skin and eyes the colour of liquid aquamarines. His hair was a silky waterfall of his woodland nativity and glowed, as he himself did, with a silver light. A pure creature, Legolas was coveted and famed for being a poisonous flower, enchanting to look upon but deadly when provoked. A lethal archer and merciless warrior, the Elf's slim build allowed room for both precision and beauty. Though, his soul was one of modesty and held no room for vanity - like his father.

Thranduil often confound his son to certain people's attention and certain rooms walls. He had a plan with the Elves of Lorien for Legolas to wed their Marchwarden Haldir, to strengthen the bond of Lorien and Mirkwood and despite their new relation, discourage Rivendell. Legolas was not to slip from this plan, especially in his blind state of it.

Aragorn felt arms encircle his chest from behind and a body press against his. "Aragorn!" he heard muffles in his cloak.

"Speak of the devil," he heard Thranduil muse.

"Legolas! Ah-hah! I should've known!" The ranger spun around and embraced the young prince, who seemed to be radiate with pure happiness. He pulled away with dirt from the ranger on his face.

"Legolas, go wash!" Thranduil ordered.

"Come Aragorn!" Legolas tugged the ranger with him. "Let us go and clean up and retire. We must be glamorous tomorrow for Lord Elrond's arrival!"

Thranduil grimaced, unseen, at the name of Elrond tumbling from his child's lips. "When will the party from Lorien arrive? I fear the sooner we marry Legolas to Haldir, the better." he spoke to his advisor.

-

Elrond was nervous as he rode up to the edge of the trees. His sharp Elven senses told him there was no danger covering the last of the distance to his destination save for Thranduil's negative waves. 'Fear from the past' Elrond ruled them. Still, his half-mortal blood caused him to sweat a light layer beneath his arms, along his chest and down his back. Sighing, he trotted the horse out into view of the King from his palace, except Thranduil was not watching from the palace as the party from Imladris imaged. The fair Elven prince was, and the thought of seeing Legolas awaiting for him made Elrond's heart beat faster and his blood rush warmer. Ruling it as a paternal feed to Legolas, which he assumed he formed unconsciously during his last visit, Elrond allowed himself to smile at Legolas, who remained hidden to the rest of the party.

-

"Ada!" Aragorn greeted Elrond with a hug.

"My son," Elrond responded.

"Welcome to Mirkwood, Lord of Imladris." Legolas bowed and boldly strode forwards for a hug himself.

At the contact of Legolas through his clothing, Elrond felt an electric charge run through him. 'Haldir's,' Elrond reminded himself as the feeling went straight to his heart, and his groin. Memories of the prince clouded his visions briefly.

Legolas, having dazzled the Half-Elven Lord into shock by his actions, left no time for himself to push his advantage. Stepping back, Legolas held Elrond's shoulders allowing him to stun him by appearance, while casually taking in his own.

Elrond, still in his heavy black riding cloak, wore boots to the thigh, over brown leggings and a mahogany coloured tunic. He had his sword strapped to his side and his hair twisted around to the back in a traveling style. Legolas, accomplishing his task at stunning Elrond, turned and left, claiming he'll see the party at dinner.

-

Elrond stifled a moan at the loss of contact, however slight, with the Elf. He kept his composer when Legolas drank in his appearance but his eyes betrayed him to the smirking Elf and he felt like he would melt to a puddle under the joy found in the prince's eyes.

The prince had managed to stun him. Clad in a silver tunic with deep green leggings and no shoes, Legolas seemed to shine with the light of Heaven itself. Taking a step back, his hair swaying in its battle-ready style, he glanced Elrond up and down before announcing in his clear voice that he would meet them at dinner.

-

Elrond's heart and cheeks burned. As he greeted Thranduil, he kept his eyes diverted, an ongoing battle in action in his mind. How he felt a longing, an aching and a sudden need of the Elf-king's son! But here he stood, planning his wedding with another Elf!

'Perhaps it's for the better,' he counselled himself to dinner. 'perhaps he's better with Haldir. Perhaps he Loves Haldir. Perhaps he-'

All coherent thoughts failed him as Legolas entered the dining chamber. Dressed in a white robe with tiny crystals embedded along it in an intricate design, Legolas was an angel without wings as he took a place at the table, across from Elrond. The skin of Legolas's neck and collarbones shone faint light from the exposure of his robes, his hair falling in soft swirls to hide his slender shoulders.

Elrond noticed Thranduil's face turn livid at the sight of his son. More so when he did not join his father at his side. Instead, choosing a place further down to sit across from himself. Elrond's heart raced and his mind went numb. Was Legolas courting him?

-

Legolas was young to life. Having just recently become old enough to be considered a full-grown Elf, he still held an adventurous, untameable spirit. Having never experienced love, or desire, before, his hints were either subtle or dramatic. And he enjoyed the reaction of either. Though his father disapproved of him sitting with Lord Elrond, the prince found Elrond's eyes were filled with a mist of love and encouraged him.

Throughout dinner, Legolas made eyes with Elrond, all the while chattering with Aragorn. He smiled in return whenever the Half-elf would blush or shyly offer a smile of his own. Legolas felt a warmth spread up from his chest, past his neck and tint his cheeks. He glanced at the sky outside, already dark from the leafy canopy above them, and prayed.

-

Elrond stood. His feet were sore and his eyes felt grainy. Stretching, his pulled himself from beside the fire where most of the company was gathered. He was halfway to his room after bidding everyone goodnight when he felt a presence behind him.

"Walk with me, Master Elrond?" Legolas greeted him.

They walked in silence for a while, upon the rock unto root. When Legolas had led them to a small circle of branches hidden inside a ring of trees, they stopped to stare into each other's eyes. Elrond noticed, up close, the white garment Legolas wore sparkled rainbows in the light and was half transparent, giving off a tease of his body. Elrond found his mouth went dry and licked his lips slightly.

"Oh Lord of Imladris," Legolas purred. "What be your realm like?"

"It-" Elrond paused to clear his throat. It did not seem right for an Elf his age to stand so casually about with the young prince. Alas, his heart grieved to hear Legolas treat him with such respect and authority. "It is about the same, young prince. Save for water instead of Earth. And please, call me Elrond."

"And me Legolas," he responded.

The look they shared held an intensity neither had prepared themselves for. Legolas reached up to rub his nose with Elrond's. Wrapping his arms around him, Legolas pushed his body close to Elrond's - the Half-elf pulling him tightly in his arms.

"Legolas," he breathed.

"You are a funny Elf," Legolas mused. "You leak like a human." he stated before running his tongue up Elrond's throat, covered with a light layer of sweat.

"I am part." Elrond explained, obviously pained by it.

"But you outshine most Elves I see." Legolas kissed his neck slightly.

'Haldir's,' Elrond reminded himself.

"As do you in that garment, Legolas." he hoped to distract.

"Do you like it? It was my mother's wedding gown." Legolas smiled.

"No wonder your father was upset!" Elrond suddenly turned. "Legolas, this isn't right, I can't do this."

"Do what?" Legolas asked innocently.

Elrond didn't look into Legolas's clear eyes as he responded, "Legolas, I can't love you." He pushed Legolas out of his arms and withdrew from the garden. He felt sick and raced to his quarters in tears. "Why?" he breathed. "Why now?"

-

Legolas didn't come to breakfast the next day. He wasn't seen for his archery practice, nor in his favourite tree tops. Upon searching for him, Aragorn knocked his room door before entering, believing the Elf to be out. In the gloomy darkness, Aragorn's feeble human sight, aided by his sharp ranger senses, could make out a shadowy figure barely moving, lying on a bed made of leaves and roots.

"Legolas?" he asked the figure lying on the bed.

Pulling the blanket back, Aragorn was met with the sight of Legolas lying still, his chest rising and falling slowly, with his eyes open. 'Asleep' he thought.

Suddenly, Legolas grabbed his wrist as he turned to leave.

"I'm wide awake," he whispered.

"What?" Aragorn whispered, dropping to his knees by the bed.

"I'm wide awake," Legolas repeated in a monotone, broken voice. It chilled Aragorn to hear his friend, and in a way his brother, so hurt.

"I'm wide awake," he mumbled numbly again. " I was in the dark and falling hard with an open heart."

"Legolas, rest. You need to sleep. It was a dream, that's all."

"I'm wide awake, How did I read the stars so wrong?" Legolas's eyes, cloudy with tears he couldn't spill, shifted as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Legolas, are you alright? Do you feel well? An Elf shouldn't not carry tears." Aragorn held Legolas's hand in fear, the Elf prince felt cold as death.

"And now it's clear to me that everything you see isn't always what it seems," Legolas mused unconsciously to Aragorn. "I was dreaming for so long..." He mumbled, his clear eyes starting to turn a soft fade at the edges.

"Legolas!" Aragorn had heard tales of Elves fading away into the Realm of the Dead but never before had he seen it happen. "I'm calling Ada," He stood swiftly to search for his father, healer and ruler of Imladris.

Legolas reached out his hand, his grip surprisingly unsteady. "I'm falling..." he mumbled. He sat up suddenly, staring vacantly ahead of himself. "I'm letting go tonight."

Aragorn stared helplessly at his friend. "No Legolas, don't let go. Not now!" Releasing the Elf's hand from his wrist, Aragorn raced through the halls of the palace of Mirkwood. Elves of the woods stared as he raced past, a human blur of red and black. He didn't dare stop, even when he ran past Thranduil and his advisors. He came to a stop, after bursting in through the doors of the great hall, where he found Elrond Half-Elven crying in front of the fire.

"Ada!" He closed the distance between them.

Elrond hastened to wipe away any tears. "Yes, my son?" He responded.

Aragorn tried his hardest to not seem to notice his father's grief. "Legolas, my Lord! Legolas is fading from this world!" Aragorn tugged Elrond's hand as he spoke but found himself being tugged along as soon as the words parted his lips.

Thranduil watched in shock for a moment before he too charged after Elrond. The trio collided in the doorframe of the Elf-prince's room. He lay on his bed, barely breathing. His movements were slighter than normal and his outfit, as Aragorn had failed to notice in his panic before, was little more than a pale grey robe. It was striking to note how the pale fabric looked so dark compared to the colour of the Elf clad in it.

Elrond rushed first to the bed, grasping Legolas's hand. Thranduil followed, getting as close to his son as he could, while Aragorn lingered around the foot of the bed, hoping and praying for his dear friend.

"Legolas," Elrond whispered. "Hear my voice, come back to the light."

Legolas made a gurgling noise somewhere in the back of his throat and choked, rising slightly off the bed with his eyes blank and staring straight. Already in the moment that Aragorn had raced to find help, the Prince's eyes already misted over with death's claim.

Thranduil howled a sob. "Legolas, my son! Don't leave! You have so much to live for! What has caused this, my child?!"

Elrond was thankful for the moment that Legolas was too unconscious to speak truth. If he would confess to his father, the treaty between Rivendell and Mirkwood would shatter before it even began!

What bothered Elrond more than the treaty was his own heart aching. He had overstepped Legolas's father and rushed madly to see him...because?

"Let me stay with him!" Elrond found himself begging. "I am a healer of Imlasdris, I can heal him."

"You can bring him back? You'll save my son?" Thranduil asked in awe.

"I can try my hardest!" Elrond pledged.

Thranduil grabbed Aragorn and made for the door. "Leave your father to his work," he hissed. "Elrond, need you anything?"

"Time," Elrond called back, eyes never leaving Legolas's. "Just time."

-

"Lasto beth nîn, Legolas, tolo dan nan galad,"

Legolas moaned and shook beneath Elrond's hands on his forehead and chest. His clear eyes rolled up into his head and a thin stream of blood fell from the corner of his mouth.

"Legolas, stay." Elrond let a tear of his half-mortality fall onto Legolas's cheek. "Stay with me."

Legolas moaned, almost swooned under his words. "I wish I knew then What I know now. I wouldn't- You made it so sweet- 'Til I woke up..."

Elrond dipped a stray towel's corner into Legolas's bowel of water on his bedside and placed it on his forehead. "Rest Legolas. Stay with me, here."

"I'm wide awake." he responded numbly.

"Legolas, sweet Legolas." Elrond sponged his face again with the towel. "Tolo dan nan galad."

"Amin mela lle, lle wethrine amin." came the wounded reply.

Elrond places his arms over Legolas's chest, bent his head down and cried.

-

"Melamin?"

Elrond found himself on his knees in front of Legolas, who stood smiling down at him.

"Melamin?" Legolas repeated. His white robe cast dizzying rainbow around them and his eyes sparkled with a colour only the Realm of Ulmos could cause.

"Legolas," Elrond breathed. He realized with a sickening pain that this must be a vision of foresight he had slipped into. He was going to lose Legolas!

Shamelessly, tears streamed down Elrond's cheeks.

"Amin- Amin lava. Amin- Amin hiaetha."

Legolas's eyes softened, he glowed brightly and soft wind blew around them, mixing their hair together. "Lle wethrine amin," he responded.

"Amin mela lle," replied Elrond, shamefully looking down. Legolas reached down and caressed Elrond's cheek. Elrond gazed up and into Legolas's eyes, "Amin mela lle." he repeated.

Legolas smiled and his eyes sparkled. Suddenly Elrond saw himself in Imladris, two young Elven boys rushing to play in the waters, their hair as dark as his striking against Legolas's ocean eye colour. He saw himself wrapping his arm around Legolas, safely watching them go, his hand on Legolas's rounded belly.

"It cannot be," he whispered, falling out of vision into dream once more.

"Mela en' coiamin," Legolas whispered.

"Amin khiluva lle a' gurtha ar' thar," he responded, rising to kiss Legolas.

Before he could meet his lips, smoky white arms wrapped around Legolas's waist and dragged the frightened Elf from Elrond's reach, backwards into the shadows.

-

"Legolas!" Elrond awoke screaming. He realized as Legolas's breathing became labored that he was in neither dream nor vision. He had entered limbo, they had been part of the realm in which dwelled between the living and the dead. And Legolas was trapped in it, being pulled into Death.

"No." Elrond breathed.

"Breath my love, melamin!" he whispered before bending his head to lock his lips with Legolas's.

Legolas was cold, his lips already hardening to marble. Elrond felt a loss of hope, he was too late. Suddenly, a small burst of wind parted into his mouth as Legolas gasped.

"A-A-Amin mela lle, Elrond Peredhel."

"Amin harmuva onalle e' cormamin, A'maelamin."

Legolas swooned and his eyes shimmered, cloudy and clear, dull with sparkles as the life slowly returned to him. Elrond clung to him, on his knees at his bedside as the young Prince's cheeks glowed pink with happiness.

Elrond bent forwards to shower his face in kisses, saving his lips for last. Like a ripe strawberry, Legolas's lips were smooth and soft against Elrond's. Red and swollen from their heated kiss, Legolas pressed them to Elrond's in a fiery passion the Elf-lord moaned and melted into. Their arm entwined around each other, Elrond felt complete for the first time in a very long time.

-

Aragorn entered the room at the sound of Elrond's cry. "Ada!" he burst out.

Elrond turned, tears down his face, smiling. "My child," he held one arm out to the ranger and kept one holding Legolas's hand on his chest. "Come, he breaths. He needs a friendly face to wake to."

Aragorn came closer and knelt by the prince's bedside. "Legolas, you fought the darkness." He smiled. The young Elf smiled but kept his eyes closed.

"'Stle." he breathed.

"He has some strength, he needs rest. I shall stay by him in case he needs my aid."

Aragorn saw a light in his father's eyes that he had never seen before. It resembled a small crystal shine, like that of which Legolas always had dancing in his eyes.

Behind them, faintly Aragorn heard a horn of Lorien blow. "Go and tell Thranduil that his son is safe but weary. Tell him Legolas is alive."

Legolas mumbled something, his hand squeezing Elrond's. Aragorn nodded, kissed his friends forehead and tore himself away to find Thranduil.

-

Thranduil was wearing a burnt orange scarf draped over his naked shoulders. His crown of berries and twigs caught the light from one of many tree-blocked sun rays and his breeches were of a dark brown. He stood awaiting the Lorien Elves when Aragorn sped up to him.

"My Lord, Legolas is awake although weak. Master Elrond is staying with him to make sure he rests."

Thranduil nodded and gave a smile that chilled Aragorn. "So there shall be a wedding after all," he mused.

-

Elrond smoothed the hair on Legolas's forehead. The young Elf fluttered his eyes and parted his lips in an enchanting way. 'I want to kiss him again.' Elrond mused.

"'Rond?" Legolas asked, finding his voice.

"My prince!"

"Lord of...Imladris," Legolas struggled to get out, his throat dry. "Lord of water, Amin fauka."

Elrond chuckled. "Of course, you are!" Elrond took the water bowel from the bedside table and put it to Legolas's lips but he weakly pushed it away. "Legolas?" Elrond asked frustrated.

"From...your...hands..." Legolas rasped, dry blood coating the back of his throat.

Elrond's features soften as he dipped his hands into the bowel. Legolas struggled but pulled himself into a sitting position, eyes closed. He put his lips to Elrond's hands and drew water from them, kissing the Half-Elf's palms.

Elrond moaned at the feeling, his ears twitched with pleasure. "Ah, Legolas. Amin merna quen."

Darkness flashed across Legolas's face, his eyes glinted with mist. "You're troubled. Why? Do you not-"

"Legolas, Amin mela lle. I do. But, this cannot- You are engaged to Haldir of Lorien. I cannot take you from that path, from him."

"Amin caela n'noa. Elrond, Amin uuma merna ta!"

Elrond's eyes were tender as he searched the younger Elf's. Fear had spread throughout Legolas, fear and something else. "Did your father not inform you? The party from Lorien has arrived, you are to be wed. Legolas, even if I could do anything, and I want to, I can't."

Legolas began to cry, pulling himself into the corner of his mattress and away from Elrond.

"Legolas, why do you cry, melamin? What do you fear?"

"I fear losing you. Elrond, I want to be with you!" Legolas sobbed. "I don't want Haldir, Amin uuma merna ta." he moaned.

"Legolas, A'maelamin, I love you. I do, I swear to you, I do."

"Elrond, I desire no life without you." Legolas's words cut deep, his meaning clear. "There is no wind through my hair or sun on my face without you. The rock or root or rain under my feet are barren, the skies are grey. Life is a hollow. Do you not see how I've been living the past eight months? Sightless, senseless. There is nothing for me here if you leave, only death. If you stay, remain an Elf, we have forever. If you be mortal, I'll follow - I'll pass with grief. Elrond," Legolas took his hand in a cold grip. "I won't marry Haldir. I won't stay if you don't take me."

Elrond stared back into the intense blue gaze. He felt like he was staring at a wave about to drown him in it's power. Legolas was beautiful, a creature any would cherish just for the advantage of him dangling on their arm. Elrond knew Legolas better than that. He saw beyond the graceful face he was gifted with. Legolas had skill and courage, a stout heart with intelligence enough to bear his burdens. He was a free-spirit and an open-minded soul. He was light, purity and grace. He was freedom. Elrond bit his lip; here he was torn between doing what was right for his own heart or what was right for his people.

Legolas, catching the doubt in his eyes, suddenly moved forward and crashed his lips against Elrond's furiously. The Half-Elf moaned in agony; would his people really be bothered by their Lord's choice? Suddenly he found himself greedily kissing Legolas back, his hand holding his cheek close and his tongue eagerly wrestling with Legolas's. Legolas moaned, a noise that went straight to Elrond's groin and he groaned, rising to sit on his knees on the prince's bed. Legolas wrapped his legs around Elrond's waist and tugged a lock of his hair to pull the Half-Elf closer still. Elrond gasped and groaned eagerly as his body pressed against Legolas's, half leaning against the wall, half seated on the bed. Legolas giggled happily and continued kissing the Lord of Imladris, beginning to suck on his tongue skillfully.

Elrond tore away, his eyes blazing with love-driven-lust for the Elf before him. He smirked at Legolas. "You naughty Elf, who taught you to do that?" he teased.

"My dreams of you." the blue-eyed purred.

Elrond groaned, pushing himself to crush against the Elf beneath him, moaning as his erection pressed against Legolas's warm body, despite their clothing.

A knock at the door suddenly caught their attention. Fearful, Elrond asked, "Who is it?"

"How much would they would have heard?" Legolas asked, fearful of losing Elrond.

"It's Estle." came the voice from behind the door.

"None." Elrond breathed. "Estle, what is it?" Elrond asked, half-annoyed with his adopted son's interruption.

"King Thranduil, he is greeting the Lorien Elves. He speaks of a wedding."

"Is he on his way?"

"I told him Legolas needs rest. He said he shall see his son in the morrow."

"Thank you Estle. You may breath even once more, the Elf prince is at rest."

Footsteps retreating.

"You speak true Elrond. I am at rest." Legolas spoke, nuzzling his face against Elrond's chest.

-

Elrond held Legolas as he slept, the prince's eyes, for once, closed. His thoughts continuously returning to his stay with Thranduil previously and watching Legolas then. He was different, there was such a positive change he hadn't noticed. At the time, he thought Legolas was a lonely child and his own children had cheered him. He realized now that Legolas only really did seem to shine near him, be it when they shared stories in the great hall, or when they spent the day in the tree tops together.

"Legolas," he mused aloud. "What do I do now, for my people?"

"Our bond will be one of Mirkwood and Rivendell." the sleeping Elf replied, shifting to hold Elrond in his sleep.

Elrond smiled. He hears me whether he sleeps or not. His love must run deeper than physicality. "And what of your kingdom?"

"Thunder rumbling, this castle's crumbling. I'm trying to hold on to you. " Legolas mumbled.

"You made eight months alone, Legolas. Why now?" he wondered.

"God knows that I tried Seeing the bright side But I'm not blind anymore." Legolas snuggled him, his words muffled against Elrond's arms.

Elrond smiled and caressed his head, stroking his hair. "What were you blind to?" he mused, knowing Legolas could hear him.

"Mela, A'maelamin." Legolas purred.

"Sleep." Elrond held him, his heart aflame for the Elf in his lap. Somehow, Legolas had given him just the answer he needed.

Legolas pulled himself deeper into Elrond's chest. "I'm wide awake." he mused.

-

Thranduil entered his son's chambers the following morning to discover his son and the Lord of Imladris lying together, Legolas nestled into the elder Elf's bare chest.

"Elrond, awaken!" he barked.

Slowly, the Half-Elf opened his eyes, blinking to diverge the morning's light. "My Lord, Thranduil? 'Quel amrun."

"Mani nae lle umien? Lying with him on the night of his wedding, when you knew he is to marry Haldir!"

"Amin dele ten' ho,"

"Amin uuma malia!"

"You do not care that your son is ill?"

Whack!

Pain stung Elrond's cheek. It glowed red as the blood flowed to the area where Thranduil's hand had been for only split seconds. "How dare you-" Thranduil uttered.

Elrond blinked as tears filled his eyes. He shifted, trying to stand and moved enough to awaken Legolas.

"A'maelamin," Legolas cuddled Elrond, unaware of his father's presents.

Without warning, Thranduil grabbed Legolas's hair and threw his son to the floor. Shoving his boot into his child's rib, the king screamed, "A'maelamin? A'MAELAMIN?! You are to marry Haldir, not Elrond!"

Elrond's cheeks turned redder than if Thranduil had struck him again. The sudden violence kept him in shock.

"Amin mela ho! Amin khiluva ho a' gurtha ar' thar!" Legolas shouted. Elrond's gaze brought Legolas, Thranduil and himself to shame. A group of curious onlookers, including all three of Elrond's son - adopted or not - watched in the doorway.

"I want to marry Elrond." Legolas spoke clearly.

"And I, Legolas!" Elrond breathed getting out of bed and picking up Legolas.

Despite the audience and his father's presents in the room, Legolas giggled sweetly against Elrond's half-mortal chest, feeling the rough hair against his cheek. He touched Elrond's cheek, slowly beginning to bruise from Thranduil.

Anger flashed in Legolas's eyes. "Ada!" he screamed, getting up. "Antolle ulua sulrim, Nadorhuan!  
Amin feuya ten' lle! How could you attack a healer? A guest to our kingdom?!"

"You know not of the duties of the king, Legolas."

"Lle naa haran e' nausalle!"

Legolas found himself staring, eyes wide, as his father's face turned from softness to malice, the king's arm raised high to deliver a powerful blow to Legolas's face. He braced himself for the attack, squeezing his eyes shut and feeling as though he were on death's doorstep. His stomach churned and his head ached even before the blow.

Whump!

Legolas felt a push on his chest coming from the wrong direction and opened his eyes, hearing the noise from his father's attack but not feeling any pain. What he saw took him a moment longer than necessary to understand.

Elrond stood slightly in front of him, his bare forearm expose, the small pale hairs reflecting the window's light. He was holding Thranduil's wrist in a tight grip, the king's arm halfway raised, stopped mid-strike. The Half-Elf had his hair messy and his face was calm. The exception was his steel grey eyes which were narrowed into slits. The feeling in the room grew intense. Suddenly, it seemed that the room was smaller than normal and the audience found themselves leaning in the doorway to watch.

"Tanya farnuva. You will not touch him again."

Elrond's voice was cold, his tone serious. Legolas felt as though all the breath was punched out of him, Elrond had claimed him. It took all the strength Legolas had to stop himself from kissing Elrond right there.

Thranduil screamed, throwing his arm down in frustration. "Why do you do this Elrond?! Why do you-"

"I love him!" Legolas cried out suddenly. If Elrond had come to his defense, he would rise to his as well. "I won't spend another day pretending or faking anymore. I am in love with Elrond Half-Elven! I wish to spend my days of forever with him. I refuse to live without him, if you send him away you give me to Mandos."

"Lle mela ho?" Thranduil softened.

"Lle caela n'noa," Legolas answered calmly, breathing deeply.

"You are sure of this?" Thranduil seemed on the verge of giving up.

Legolas nodded, tears forming in his eyes.

"You don't have to do this, Legolas. Binding yourself, saying those words, you are young - you don't know how serious-"

"I do."

"You know you can't change your mind after."

Legolas nodded, his father was melting.

"I want to marry Elrond. He's my only choice."

"Are you sure? Any other Elf? Legolas, if you do this, there is not turning back."

"That's what I want. Elrond warned me, he would rather live in regret and grief forever than make me unhappy. He's give me up for my one happiness. But I am greedy and selfish and I refuse to let go. Elrond," Legolas turned to the Half-Elf. "Amin mela lle."

"Mela en 'coiamin." Elrond responded, pulling Legolas close for a kiss.

Legolas moaned and grazed his fingertips along the bruise on Elrond's cheek.

"So be it." Thranduil uttered, defeated. "Unite the realms of Mirkwood and Imadris with the bonding of the Prince of Mirkwood and the Lord of Imladris."

-

The wedding was, as rumoured to be, glamorous. Elrond stood awaiting Legolas at the front in a soft, dark green robe, decorated with gold embroidery. According to Thranduil, it was the robe he married Legolas's mother in. Elrond wore it out of respect, his intention only to make Legolas happy. As tradition by the woodelves, Elrond stood barefoot on the roots and Earth, blushing feverishly whenever his sons looked him.

Legolas walked down the isle of flowers and grass, his robe trailing put behind him. The robe had been added to with a long white train and a small simple, silver crown rested, for the first time since Elrond met him, on the Prince's forehead. He held a bouquet of water lilies, a symbol of Rivendell and had one arm intertwined with his father's, who walked rigidly beside him.

The main part of the ceremony came, much to Elrond's relief, when Thranduil would give his son away. Taking a deep breath, Thranduil unwound his arm from Legolas's, took his son's hand and held it out to Elrond.

Elrond's face glowed as he took Legolas's hand firmly in his own. He brought Legolas to stand on the root with him, a symbol to the woodelves of new beginnings and strong foundations; a comfort to the family of the bride. Staring deep into the bright aquamarine orbs of his love, Elrond brought their lips close before crushing his to Legolas's eagerly.

The audience was a mixture of cheers, applaud and scornful glances. Legolas threw his arms around Elrond's neck, deepening the kiss. Below the joy of the crowd, Elrond's moan was hidden as he broke away from his Elf. Eyes never leaving Legolas's, Elrond whispered to him, "I'm wide awake."

Legolas smiled. "Amin mela lle." he responded, leaning in for another kiss.

-

(Amin mela lle = I love you)  
(Lle wethrine amin = you deceived me)  
(Melamin = my love)  
(Amin lava = I yield)  
(Amin hiraetha = I'm sorry)  
(Mela en' coiamin = Love of my life)  
(Amin khiluva lle a' gurtha ar' thar = I will follow you to death and beyond)  
(Peredhel= Half elf)  
(Amin harmuva onalle e' cormamin = I shall treasure your gift in my heart)  
(A'maelamin = My beloved)  
(Amin fauka = I am thirsty)  
(Amin merna quen = I wish to speak)  
(Amin caela n'noa = I have no idea)  
(Amin uuma merna ta = I don't want it)  
(Mela, A'maelamin = Love, my beloved)  
('Quel amrun = Good morning)  
(Mani nae lle umien? = What have you been doing?)  
(Amin dele ten' ho = I am worried about him)  
(Amin uuma malia = I don't care)  
(Amin mela ho = I love him)  
(Amin khiluva ho a' gurtha ar' thar = I will follow him to death and beyond)  
(Antolle ulua sulrim = Much wind pours from your mouth)  
(Nadorhuan = Cowardly dog)  
(Amin feuya ten' lle = You disgust me)  
(Lle naa haran e' nausalle = You are king in your imagination)  
(Tanya farnuva = That will suffice)  
(Lle mela ho = You love him)  
(Lle caela n'noa = You have no idea)


End file.
